The elucidation of the mechanism involved in the monoamine uptake in the cerebral capillaries has been investigated by using 3H metaraminol, a norepinephrine analogue which is neither metabolized by COMT or MAO. These studies have shown that the 3H metaraminol is taken up by K ion- and NA ion-dependent carrier mediated process in the isolated cerebral microvessels.